powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 42: A Straight Line To Mom
A Straight Line To Mommy is the forty-second episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the beginning of a three-part story culminating the fate of Kou of the Howling New Star and Akomaru; it also introduces the hell being Ikazuchi. Synopsis Lin finally discovers Kou's mother being held by Akomaru, even as the Gorma child prepares for KibaRanger's Gorma ascension and both Shadam and Daijinryuu get in their way. Plot Recap of Episodes 37 and 38 is shown, the appearance of Dairinjyuu, Kaku going to the Emperor asking for a ceasefire, and evil Kou. Lin leans over her balcony at night hoping Kou returns. Night turns to day. Akomaru arrives to a temple with his cotpotro and cart. He calls for Ikazuchi, a giant insectoid. Elsewhere, kids play soccer at the park and one boy calls their attention a strange footstep. They follow the footsteps through a forest and it leads them to the temple Akomaru was at. There they see Akomaru and Kou's mother chained. She pleads to be freed. Ikazuchi appears and scares the children and they run off. Akomaru orders Ikazuchi to go after them. The boys run and see Lin on her bike and they tell her what they saw. They are then attack by the monster. She tells them to get to safety. She fights it and it strangles her. She transform to fight the beast. She is knocked down. Cotpotro come and she fights them. She then calls for the others on her Aurachanger. The others (already transformed) arrive on their Kiber Machines and join in the battle. The male Dairanger fight the Cotpotro. Lin runs off to the temple. Daigo asks her where she is heading. Lin spots Kou's mom who Akomaru is having transported somewhere else. The mother recognizes her. Akomaru blows on his whistle and Ikazuchi grows huge. Ryuuseioh is called and kicks the monster down. Ryou tells Lin to get the mother which she concurs. Ikazuchi blasts down Ryuseioh with a Rainbow-like deadly attack. It affects everyone below such as Kazu, Daigo, Shouji, Lin and Kou's mother. Kou is in a cave sleeping and awakes. He becomes Kibaranger and stands up. The energy hits the stars and wakes Daijinryuu and he flies back down to Earth. Ikazuchi is severely beating up Ryuuseioh. Just when things couldn't get worse, something else attacks. Kibaranger wants to fight Ryuuseioh. Kou's mother calls out for her son. Kou's mother takes a ring off her finger. Akomaru runs off with her and she tosses the ring to Lin. The Earth quakes horribly.Buildings break and people are on fire. Daijinryuu knocks down Won Tiger and Ryuuseioh. Kou struggles from pain in the cave and lays on some rocks, asking for his mother. Master Kaku is out in the city, on the roof of a building and looks at Daijinryuu. The five adult Dairanger join him. Byakkoshinken is with Ryou. Lin pulls out the ring. Shouji notices it first. The others ask where Lin got the ring and Ryou studies it. Meanwhile, the Gorma Triumvirate and Akomaru are gathered. Akomaru leaves laughing. Shadam wonders where Akomaru is getting all the information about Kou. Back at the Gorma Palace, the Emperor is knitting a black garment. Shadam appears and the Emperor tells him something. Shadam just smirks. Later at Lin's apartment, Lin looks at the mother's ring and wonders. She thinks back to when she toss her the ring. She then gets an idea and calls the others. They take out their Lailai Jewels and place them on a table. Lin puts the ring in the center and they make the ring glow. The ring flies away and the Dairanger follow it. Out in the city, the Gorma trio are again with Akomaru. He calls Ikazuchi against the Triumlative. Shadam tells Gara and Zaidosu to take care of it. Shadam heads to a secret area. He sees Kou's mother and is plain shocked. She trembles and she says his name. They clearly know each other. Akomaru arrives and calls Shadam father. Then it finally hits her that the boy that has been torturing her this whole time is her son. The twin she left with the Gorma to protect the other one from being killed. She can barely believe it. Just then, her ring arrives and returns to her finger. The Dairanger arrive. Shadam blasts at them and they transform. They leap outside and fight Cotpotro. Zaidosu and Gara also fight the Dairanger. One of the Cotpotro then has a sword on the mother's throat. Lin goes to her aid but Akomaru attacks her. Akomaru calls his monster to grow big and Ryuuseioh fights it. The sky becomes dark again and Daijinryuu is back. Kaku, still on the roof of a building is weary of this. Kou, in the cave, wakes and becomes Kibaranger once more. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Child: , Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *While in-story this three-parter that starts in this episode is associated with Kou's birthday, this is also the beginning of the first ever acknowledgement of the holiday of Christmas within a Sentai work. Thus this, alongside the next two, would be the first ever specially acknowledged Christmas episodes in the franchise, which generally would likewise combine with a massive fight that occurs in story prior to the new-year and the start of the series' end-game. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura